


Closing Doors

by khitkhat



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Hiddlesbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Last Kiss, M/M, Moving On, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khitkhat/pseuds/khitkhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last encounter between ex-lovers/good friends before Ben and Sophie tie the knot on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world! This is my first ever fanfiction posted on AO3! What you'll read below emerged from a simple drabble at 2 in the morning. I guess this is my way of letting go of Benedict too! Huhu!
> 
> There are film references in their dialogues below (Thor and Pearl Harbor to be exact), I guess it just kinda fit in the idea of this short fic!
> 
> Un-beta'd though... so sorry if there are any mistakes! English is not my 1st language. :( Please let me know and I will correct them. <3
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

Finally, it was Ben and Sophie's big day. He was mighty proud of how he (and his team) was able to keep the festivities hush-hush from the media until the day itself. And somehow, he was quite relieved that they have reached this point. He may have seemed cool and in control in front of the cameras about his wedding preparations, but it was all but that in real life.

 

Ben couldn't seem to get his tie knotted right. His hands were too shaky for his liking. While fumbling on his tie, he heard a knock on his door.

 

"Can I come in?" The man said. He looked back through his mirror, which was adjacent to his door, and saw that it was Tom. Ben motioned for him to enter and quickly went back to his task.

 

"Can I help you with that?" Tom offered, as he stood right beside him. Ben gave him a nervous grin but quickly turned to face his friend. Tom looked dashing as always. He had always admired how Tom dressed up for occasions.

 

As Tom finished knotting his tie, Ben couldn't help but watch his face and briefly wondered if things went differently, maybe he would have had a life with Tom instead. It took a long while before they reached this point of familiarity again, and he was beyond happy that Tom accepted to be his best man. His friend grinned as he finished his work and placed his hand on Ben's shoulders to face him to the mirror. He smiled at Ben through the reflection and he couldn't help but do the same. They continued looking at themselves quietly through the mirror until Tom sighed contentedly and said, "There."

 

"Thank you for the final touches." he replied. The validation from Ben made Tom's face light up. 

 

"So, today's the day, B."

 

"Yeah." Ben simply replied. Slowly, they turned to face each other.

 

"I am truly happy for you, mate. You're finally getting everything you've always wanted."  Tom motioned to hug him and Ben reciprocated. He broke the hug but his hands remained on Ben's arms.

 

"… Not everything." Ben blurted. Before he realized he said that out loud, he saw the change in Tom's expression. Eyebrows frowned and pain splashed on his eyes but Tom quickly shook it off and went back to his jolly self. Ben mentally kicked himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut.

 

"Don't say that! All things worked out for the better, I think." Tom replied quietly while looking at Ben's eyes. It was a look full of apologies and gratitude at the same time. "In a matter of hours, you and Sophie will be pronounced as man and wife, and pretty soon your child will be born. It's amazing, B."

 

"I don't know how to thank you enough. You've been such a great friend to me even after everything…" Feeling ashamed, he casted gaze down to the ground. Tom instantly placed his hand gently on his chin to lift his face up.

 

"I've looked forward to this as long as you have. You are my brother, and my friend. Never doubt that I love you." Tom flashed his genuine smile as he locked his gaze. "I'm pretty sure I've heard that in one of your movies before." Ben said back, trying to break the invisible wall between them. Both men laughed as Tom replied, "Awww, I'm touched! That scene wasn't even part of the final cut."

 

"I watched the BTS." Ben replied proudly, tapping his shoulder.

 

"It's real, all the same." Things turned serious as he said that. Together, they spent some seconds of silence and just regarded each other. Ben felt the sudden need to cup his face and give him a sweet kiss, just like before. But everything has changed, and now he is getting married to the love of his life, Sophie. Funny how life turned out the way it did for the both of them.

 

This all felt so familiar to him, of that he cannot deny. Before he knew it, he wrapped his arms gently around Tom's waist and pulled him closer. Shock filled his system in a heartbeat; he wasn't sure what was happening. In Tom's head, if this were the last time he would ever be able to hold Ben this way, he'd take it. Their noses were inches away from each other when Ben finally spoke, "Now give us a kiss."

 

"That's my line." Tom replied nervously. Ben didn't see his reply as reluctance and just leaned up and brushed his lips with Tom's in a chaste kiss. For a few seconds, Tom was stunned by what was happening but immediately melted into it and closed his eyes. At that moment, Tom knew that that was it… the closure that they needed. Much has been said in the past and Tom still had words to say. And so with this knowledge, he knew that he had to pour all his love and goodbyes through their connection.  Because this was his only chance… his last chance.

 

Both men knew they didn't need to progress this kiss any further than this. As if on cue, tears started to flow through Tom's eyes as he gently pulled away from the kiss. Ben opened his eyes and saw the other man's tears and immediately wiped them away with his thumbs.

 

Tom pulled him in a tight embrace and heaved a sigh. "I'll love you all my life." He whispered, which made Ben hold him tighter. At Tom's words, Ben's eyes began to turn puffy and tried his best to choke his sobs. He reflected on the months that he tried to let him go- drowned himself with work and went out of their country as much as he could for fear of seeing Ben with Sophie around their neighborhood. Those countless days of emptiness and pain now are all gone. Tom was not heart broken, no. This was he being able to say to himself that he was ready to move on. He was ready to see the love of his life be a husband and a father to another, to see him finally live his dream. 

 

The clock in their room started to ring, and that signified that the ceremony was about to begin. They straightened up, fixed their coats and wiped their tears. It was finally time to let go.

 

"It's time. I'll see you inside." Tom took one last look with Ben in the mirror, smiled at their reflection and took a step back. He motioned for the door when he heard Ben say, "How do I look?"

 

Halfway outside his door, he peeked inside the room and said to the other man softly, "Perfect."

 

As he finished saying that word and saw how Ben smiled at him, he finally closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Thank you for reading through this. Would appreciate feedback! Love you guys.


End file.
